narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorch Release Genjutsu
A wide-range genjutsu (広範囲幻術, kōhan'i genjutsu) in which Kasuga Sarutobi utilizes her Scorch Release to induce intense and potent degrees of heat stroke onto her opponents. Serving as the medium for the genjutsu, after initiating the genjutsu via the seal of confrontation, all it takes for the genjutsu to take hold of a victim is for them to lay their eyes on Kasuga's form — even at a significant distance — anywhere from her hair and forehead, even right down to her feet. Once an opponent is ensnared into the genjutsu, a number of effects and symptoms begin to occur in progression. At first, they will begin to experience hot flashes in which they will begin sweating and feeling far too warm past their comfortability zone. They will then begin suffering hallucinations of various types, usually associated with their unique personalities and traits, but more often than not, they will view various mirages of Kasuga herself; much like a similar genjutsu that was once used by the Second Mizukage. The symptoms at this point usually occur at different stages and present themselves differently in each victim, but it all boils down to one final conclusion to those that fail to rid themselves of the induced heat stroke: syncope. It is usually at this point that many victims lose their lives but strong individuals are able to stave off death, albeit for some measure of time. The genjutsu's ability to influence newcomers, that were not present at the initial activation of the genjutsu, persists until Kasuga herself decides to release the technique. It is unique in that it only behaves like a normal genjutsu at the moment it strikes an opponent. In normal cases, genjutsu behaves by causing a disruption in the victim's chakra flow so as to manipulate their base senses. However, her Scorch Release Genjutsu uses this only as a window of opportunity. At the instant the chakra disruption hits the brain via the chakra pathway, which usually occurs in an instant, Kasuga's technique essentially rewires the brain to immediately register the existing temperature of their surroundings as being at absurdly high degrees and possessing intense levels of humidity, to the point that the body responds to this misconception and causes the body's temperature to heat up to dangerous levels, resulting in the subsequent symptoms associated with heat stroke. Even if one were to dispel the chakra disruption that manipulates the senses, the damage has already been wrought. While Sharingan users are able to resist the genjutsu at the instant they set their sights on Kasuga, when the genjutsu is in effect, once they have been struck successfully by the genjutsu, their normal methods of dispelling illusion techniques become useless against Kasuga's technique. However, it is still true that Sharingan users can prevent themselves from succumbing to its effects. In order to combat this, Kasuga has shown the ability to also cast the genjutsu through physical contact with her opponents, which allows her to hide her intentions so that the ensnaring of the genjutsu cannot be prevented. Once the victim is ensnared into the genjutsu, the only method of preventing serious brain injury is to reduce their body temperature to a safe measure; the same treatment used for actual heat stroke. Therefore, it is presumed that only an individual possessing knowledge of the Ice Release can prevent themselves from eventually succumbing to this genjutsu only if they somehow adorn the ice creations they make so as to reduce their body's temperature. However, this solution only proves successful if they can prevent themselves from being struck by the genjutsu a second time; via a physical touch. Water Release techniques ideally would not work because it makes use of existing sources of water or water created by the user, both sources of which would undoubtedly have temperatures equal to the surroundings and therefore do not change anything due to this genjutsu's nature.